


We Lived

by 4Jean_Drake7



Category: Uglies Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Sad, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jean_Drake7/pseuds/4Jean_Drake7
Summary: Tally Youngblood vanished after the Mind Rain.So where did she go?What did she do with the rest of her life?
Relationships: David/Tally Youngblood
Comments: 2





	We Lived

The sound of a door opening to the small house sounded in the hollow woods. Tally glanced sideways to see David walking out of their house, a small tin can full of some steaming liquid was held in one of his hands as he came to sit down next to her.

"Hey." Tally said simply. In response, David nodded before taking a small sip from his cup. Tally continued to look at the slowly rising sun that was mostly covered by trees and hilltops.

"Couldn't sleep?" David whispered, his voice hoarse. It fit him well. The clothes made of different animals skins gave him the nature boy vibe, but his muscles and newly forming beard gave him the mountain man vibe.

Tally shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Even after all these years, I still think Dr. Cable is going to show up and take us back to Pretty Town to wipe our memories."

David was silent as he threw one of his arms around her shoulders, tugging her to his side protectively. His mouth was a thin line, and his glare was intense as he scanned the forest. 

"Well I don't see anything or anyone, except for my beautiful sleep deprived honorary wife."

Tally's smile grew a little, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Honorary?"

"Well, because we don't exactly live anywhere where there's official documents to prove we're married, and your ring is basically a nut I found on an abandoned building, yes, it's honorary."

"So that would make you my honorary husband?"

"Yes, indeed."

"And you didn't bother to share this information with me sooner?"

"Didn't feel important. You're still my wife no matter what."

The glint in Tally's eyes grew soft, and David looked down at her with an adorning smile.

"I love you David."

"I love you Tally-wa."

Tally's face quickly morphed into a disgusted look, and she scoffed as she crossed her arms. "I told you to never call me that."

"But Shay still does it!"

"That's because Shay refuses to listen to me no matter what. Besides, she's used to using that nickname on me. To you I've always been Tally."

David looked over her face, trying to find any hints she would want to say otherwise, but come up empty-handed. She truly didn't like him calling her that.

"Alright," David sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll stop calling you that."

"Thank you." Tally answered, before pecking a kiss to his cheek. 

"Speaking of Shay, are she and Fausto coming over today?"

"Yeah, they need us to babysit their kids while they go scout the city, see if there are any survivors that need a home."

"But it's been years since the Mind Rain."

Tally shrugged. "You never know. We found people a year after it. Who's to say some people didn't make it 10 years after?"

"Well, at least Issicarri will keep Zane and Zori occupied." 

"Oh, so now you're complaining our children are too much to handle?" Tally raised an eyebrow with a judgemental curiosity.

"No, that's not what I'm say-"

"That's exactly what you're saying, David."

David groaned, slightly irritated at his wife's assumptions. "I'm just saying that kids are a lot harder to raise than I thought."

"Well it doesn't exactly help that they were born only a year after the war, which means majority of the population has died, leaving us with little to no help on how to raise littlies."

"I guess you're right."

"You guess?" Tally faked an accusing gasp, placing a hand over her heart dramatically. "Honestly David, how could you?"

"Well-"

"Dad! Mom! Come quick!" Someone from inside the house shouted. David's eyes grew wide with worry, before he set his cup down and dashed inside the house, Tally hot on his tail.

"What is it? What happened?" David asked quickly, as he burst into the twins room.

On one mattress was a little girl with brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. She held out a small white object for her parents to see, and excitement filled her body.

"I lost a tooth!" She claimed, jiggling a little with an excited squeal.

On the other side of the room, her brother, Zane, sat in his bed with his arms crossed, looking irritated. 

Tally wanted to ask her son what was wrong, but when he stared at the tooth Zori held in her hand, it clicked in her head that he's jealous of her losing more teeth than him.

While David was stuck dealing with Zori, who giggled as her dad started to tickle her gently, Tally went over to Zane, who's eyes were burning with jealousy. 

"You know..." Tally started as she sat on the edge of his bed, facing David and Zori. "It's alright to feel jealous sometimes."

She knew how Zane liked to hide his emotions a lot. Tally figured he got that from herself. David and Zori both seemed to be filled with hope and happiness a lot. It helped Tally, in a way, to have someone connect to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zane said softly, shifting under his blanket awkwardly as the two laughed uncontrollably. 

"He loves you too. You know that, right?" Tally asked her son, running a hand through his long shaggy hair.

"Well he doesn't really show it." Zane mumbled under his breath. Tally's eyes softened as she studied him.

"Just give your dad some time. He'll come around." Tally placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"But when? He's always with Zori. It's like he's-"

"He's not trying to avoid you. Or make you feel left out. He just needs to warm up to you. It's hard to confront not only you, but me as well. He doesn't know how to do it. So let him learn, okay?"

Zane looked more relaxed at that, but still had some tension in his shoulders. "It's already been 9 years though. You would think he'd have learned by now."

"Yes, but you were different back then. And so was he. Just give him some more time. You'll see."

Zane simply nodded, before there was a knocking at their door.

Tally moved to go open it, only to crash into a small child with blonde hair and wild green eyes. "Hi Aunt Tally!"

The little girl, Issicarri, soon ran over to Zane, and gave him a hug.

Tally smiled to herself.

At least he has someone.


End file.
